<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellhound by RoswellNM42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350191">Hellhound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42'>RoswellNM42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Dogs, Friendship, Gen, Hell, Hellhounds, Loyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: "Lucifer, Trixie Decker+Mazikeen, Maze brings Trixie home a pet. (Whether Chloe is freaked out or not is up to author.)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker &amp; Mazikeen, Chloe Decker &amp; Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Mazikeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellhound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts">Evil_Little_Dog</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't Mazikeen's plan to have the stupid mutt follow her back home, but here it was, by her feet, sticking to her like it worshiped her, showing her loyalty. At least it knew who was in charge, maze thought as she threw it a raw steak.<br/>
<br/>
She couldn't look after a dog, but she knew who could. Shed give the stupid thing to Trixie, she'd been begging her parents for a dog for months now.<br/>
<br/>
She watched as the girl in pigtails hugged the dog and caressed its black fur with such love. It did momentarily make her feel a little jealous, but maze knew Trixie loved her and there was no way she could be replaced by this dog as a best friend, if anything, it would make Trixie love her even more for giving her something even her parents wouldn't give her.<br/>
<br/>
T"you maze! You're the bestest of best friends. I'm gonna call you Emma."<br/>
<br/>
Trixie says the last bit addressing the dog, Maze smiles down at Trixie as she watches her with the dog, Maze wasn't going to let her know that the dog was male, she let her mum tell her that one. Maybe Trixie already knew and didn't care. Didn't they teach kids those things in school? The difference between male and female parts, wasnt that something taught in human schools. Not that Maze had ever been any good at distinguishing, all humans looked alike to her anyway.<br/>
<br/>
She also wasn't going to tell Trixie or her mother where the dog really came from, either. That one she would keep to herself too.<br/>
<br/>
-x-<br/>
<br/>
The last thing Chloe expected when she walked through the door after a long day at work was to be greeted by loud barks and an over excited dog that managed to throw her onto the floor and was now licking at her face.<br/>
<br/>
"Please mummy! Can I keep it?"<br/>
<br/>
Trixie says, giving Chloe a look that said she'd be good for at least ten years if she was allowed to keep it.<br/>
<br/>
Chloe didn't know where to start, but her confused face must of been obvious as Trixie began to explain.<br/>
<br/>
"It's a gift from auntie Maze!"<br/>
<br/>
"I'll think about it, okay monkey."<br/>
<br/>
Chloe says placing her key on the table. Too tired to even argue or say anything else.<br/>
<br/>
A few days later and even if she wanted an excuse to get rid of the thing, Trixie wasn't giving her any.<br/>
<br/>
She's made sure to walk it, clean up after it, and even play with it.<br/>
<br/>
That, and Chloe was beginning to get fond of the thing, it would keep her company, coming from Trixie bed once it knew the little girl was asleep and laying on the couch or beside Chloe's feet as she did some midnight police paperwork and reports, glass of wine in hand along with the workload. A detective's job was never really over, even when she did come home.<br/>
<br/>
-x-<br/>
<br/>
It's only when Lucifer comes around, that Chloe learns the truth about her new member of the family.<br/>
<br/>
Chloe finds it weird when the bulldog goes to the front door and starts to bark at it, even with the post it had never done this before. As if it could sense something now.<br/>
<br/>
Before she could grab her gun, she quickly realizes it's because someone is at the door when there is a knock.<br/>
<br/>
"Detective? Did you get a dog and not consult me about it, I know all the top breeders in L.A, I could of..."<br/>
<br/>
Lucifer asks from behind the door as she goes to open it.<br/>
<br/>
Once inside Lucifer's eyes go red, but Chloe doesn't see when the dog Emma's eyes go red too.<br/>
<br/>
"Lucifer?"<br/>
<br/>
She questions as his eyes fade back to his normal shade of hazel.<br/>
<br/>
"Joseph is that you!"<br/>
<br/>
Lucifer says with so much excitement as he kneels down to hug the dog who barks at him with as much excitement and affection, something that it hadn't even shown Chloe or Trixie, yet.<br/>
<br/>
Chloe closes the door as Lucifer gets up off his knees.</p><p>"Who's a good little hellhound!"</p><p>He says as he scratches the back of the dog's ear and gets a lick to the mouth in reply.<br/>
<br/>
"Hellhound?!"<br/>
<br/>
Chloe's face is a mixture of shock and worry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>